Banished - LEGO Avengers: Assemble (S1:E4)
Basic Info Episode Four of LEGO Avengers: Assemble is finally here after the show's three month break of being on the verge of cancellation. It was voted that the show will continue on it's path and finish it's 10 episode long season. Plot When a key member is kicked off their team, The Avengers find themselves defenseless against Baron Zemo and his new friends. Script Scene 1 The Avengers are battling some criminals that have stolen lethal weapons. The criminals fire the weapons blindly towards them. The Avengers do their best to dodge the weapons. Captain America: There’s a problem, Stark. You need to get over here and help us. Ant-Man gets blasted. Wasp goes over to his side and also gets hit. Captain America: We need help. Now! Tony Stark: I’m kind of busy right now. Captain America: Doing what? We’re getting beat up! Tony: Sorry, couldn’t hear that. Bad connection. Captain America: That little- Cap gets shot and falls to the ground. Thor looks around and sees that he’s the only one left standing. He slams his hammer to the ground in anger and knocks the criminals out. He carries the team back to the mansion, one by one. Scene 2 Odin is sitting on his throne in Asgard, thinking of what to do with Enchantress and Executioner. He finally looks up at them. Odin: For your crimes against the people of Asgard, you are hereby banished to Midgard. Enchantress and Executioner stare at the floor, stoney faced. Odin: And if you continue to cause pain and grief, you will have my son, Thor, to deal with! Enchantress looks up. Odin slams his staff into the ground and the two villains get sent down to Earth. Scene 3 The Avengers sit at the table in the control room, facing Tony. Tony: You’re what? You can’t suspend me! I created this team! Steve: We could have died out there! And because of what? You had to finish a science experiment? Besides, we created this team. And it’s not much of a team if you don’t help each other. I already said it once. You’re banished. Tony: I can’t believe this. Come on, guys! Tony looks at Scott. Scott: It’ll be good for you Tony. Take some time to relax. Tony looks at Thor, who just stares at him. He looks at Hope. Hope: Not my call to make. Tony turns and walks out of the room. Scene 4 Steve is sitting on the couch in the recreational room. Scott walks in. Scott: You did the right thing. We could have gotten hurt out there because of him. Steve: I know, it’s just… he’s done a lot for the team. I mean, he owns this building. If he wanted to, he could end the Avengers just by taking his oversized wallet away. Scott: He won’t do that. He was suspended, not kicked off the team. He just needs some time to understand that we’re more important than his toys. Steve: I’ve lost too many friends. Banner, Stark, Bucky… Steve closes his eyes. He sees Bucky falling off the train, with Baron Zemo laughing. Scott: Steve! Steve: Huh? Scott: You okay? Steve: Yeah, I saw him. I saw Bucky again. And Zemo was there… Scott: Wait, Baron Zemo? The creepy dude with the mask we just beat? He killed Bucky? Steve: He was involved with it. And we didn’t beat him. He’s still out there. He’s still a threat. Scene 5 Executioner and Enchantress sit on bar stools, waiting for their drinks. A man walks up and sit down beside them. The man: Hi, there. My name is Baron Zemo. Executioner: Beat it. Zemo: I heard that you guys like to, ah, inflict pain. Executioner: I said, beat it. Zemo: Tell me, have you ever heard of the Avengers? Executioner: I don’t care. Zemo: Oh, you know ‘em. Iron Man, Captain America, Ant-Man, Thor. Enchantress: Thor? Zemo: Ah, hah. I see you’re familiar with him. I’d like to kill him. Executioner: We’re listening. Scene 6 Scott and Hope stand in front of the elevator. Scott: Alright, we’ll be back in a few days. Thor: Don’t you already have enough research on ants? You talk to them every day. Hope: Yes, but there are still things we don’t know about them. For instance, did you know that there are over twelve thousand species of ants? We are familiar with only several of them. That’s why we’re going to the jungle. Thor: Fascinating. Steve: We’ll keep in contact. Scott: Okay. Let’s go, Hope. Steve and Thor ride up with Scott and Hope onto the roof of the Avenger’s Mansion. Scott and Hope get into a small worn down Quinjet and take off. Steve watches his surroundings from the roof. Thor: We really need to get Tony to build us a new Quinjet. Alright, let’s go finish our game of Scrabble. Steve? Steve: Yeah, you go on ahead. I’ll be there in a second. Thor goes back down the elevator. Steve follows and grabs his Captain America suit. He throws it on quickly and goes back up to the roof. He looks around for awhile, then leaps off the roof. He runs into the forest, after someone with an old Nazi uniform on. The Ex-Nazi boards a helicopter in the woods and starts to take off. Cap jumps, grabs the tail, and hangs on with one hand as the helicopter takes off. Captain America stays on the copter, managing to get two hands on. The copter finally starts to slow down in a place far away from the Avenger Mansion. The Ex-Nazi jumps out and starts to run again, through another forest. Captain America follows and stops when he sees the Ex-Nazi standing in front of him, watching. Cap looks around as he gets surrounded by Hydra agents. He takes a deep breath and leaps into action, taking men out left and right. The Ex-Naxi that Captain America followed shrinks away from the action and takes off his uniform, revealing the Executioner. Scene 7 Thor: Steve? Dang it, Rogers, I was about to win. I mean, who can beat the word Circumlocution? He’s probably still on the roof. Thor takes the elevator onto the roof and looks around. A voice: Hello, Thor. Long time, no see. Thor whips around to see a familiar face. Thor: Enchantress! What have you done with Cap? Enchantress: Why, surely you aren’t accusing me? I have no idea where your patriotic friend is. Thor: Tell me where he is. Enchantress looks Thor in the eyes and Thor’s eyes turn a different color. Enchantress: There we go. That’s better. Scene 8 Captain America finishes taking out the Hydra agents, knocking the last one to the floor with his shield. Someone starts to clap. Baron Zemo walks forward. Captain America’s face twists with rage. He runs towards Zemo. Zemo pulls out a tablet and presses a button. The ground opens up and Cap falls into a giant pit. Zemo: Well, well, well. Captain America. What will I do with you? Captain America: Let me go? Zemo: After everything that you’ve done to me? I don’t think so. Scene 9 Thor walks onto the roof. Enchantress: Well? Thor: Ant-Man and the Wasp are coming. Enchantress: The Wasp? Thor: Ant-Man’s friend. The newest Avenger. Enchantress: And you can take both of them? Thor: Of course. Enchantress: When will they get here? Thor: There they are. The Quinjet flies towards Avenger Mansion. Thor raises his hammer and electricity shoots out of it, hitting the plane. The Quinjets falls onto the roof. Hope: What’s happening? Scott: I don’t know. Thor doesn’t look like himself. Especially with his eyes. The lady beside him is probably controlling his mind. She probably told him to call us back here. I guess it’s a good thing we didn’t bother to change out of our suits. Scott and Hope shrink down and exit the plane. Enchantress: Where are they? Enchantress falls. She stands back up. Enchantress: Get them! Enchantress and Thor start to fight with Ant-Man and Wasp. Ant-Man: Uh, we’re going to need some help here? Wasp: Steve? Ant-Man: No, he might also be controlled. I have a better idea. Scene 10 Stark is lying on his couch, watching TV, when Edwin Jarvis approaches him. Jarvis: Sir. It appears that Scott and Hope are in need of your assistance. Tony: Really? They can’t go a whole day without needing my help? Now I’ll never finish the final season of Chill with Bob Ross! Whatever, get the suit ready. Iron Man flies up to the Avenger Mansion’s roof to find Ant-Man and Wasp fighting. He blasts Thor to the ground. Enchantress looks up and sees Iron Man hovering there. She runs off. Iron Man aims at her, but gets knocked out of the air by Thor. Ant-Man and Wasp attack Thor at regular size. Thor easily pins them down. Thor raises his hammer, but something changes. He lowers his hammer and scratches his head. Iron Man, Ant-Man, and Wasp slowly get up. Iron Man: Thor? Thor: Hey, guys… sorry about that… Wasp hugs Thor. Ant-Man: I’m glad you’re back. Iron Man: Yeah, I thought I was going to have to kill you. Thor laughs. Thor: Whatever you say, Stark. It’s nice to have you back, too. Iron Man: I’m back on the team? Ant-Man: You just saved our lives, of course you are. Scene 11 Enchantress walks up to the pit where Captain America is lying. Enchantress: I can’t believe you’re not dead yet. She grabs the tablet and mashes a button. Piles of rubble fall into the hole. Captain America jumps on the pieces of the rubble before they hit the ground and makes it to the top of the hole. Zemo: Look at what you’ve done! Baron Zemo and Enchantress board their ship. Cap sneaks on board without catching Zemo’s attention and hides in a barrel as the ship takes off. Scene 12 Iron Man, Ant-Man, Wasp, and Thor are talking when Zemo’s ship lands on the roof. Zemo, Enchantress, and Executioner walk out and start to attack the Avengers. They scramble to find cover as Zemo shoots his gun at everything that moves. Captain America walks out of the ship. Cap: Hey, Zemo. Zemo turns around and snarls at Captain America. Zemo: You again. This gives the team time to grab the advantage. Iron Man blasts Executioner and Enchantress to the ground. The team walks towards Zemo. Baron Zemo: Well, it looks like it’s time for us to go. Zemo and his team run back to the ship and it starts to fly off. Thor points his hammer at it and generates a portal that the ship flies through. Ant-Man: What was that? Thor: A space warp. It sent that ship to who knows where. But don’t get too comfortable. He’ll be back. Iron Man: I don’t doubt it. Cap looks at Iron Man. Captain America: I thought you were gone. Ant-Man: He saved our lives, Cap. Cap: He also risked our lives. Besides, who’s the leader here? Ant-Man: Last time I checked we were a team. Cap: Fine. You’re back on board, Stark. Thor: Perfect, because we were wondering if you could build us a quinjet. One that’s not falling apart. Iron Man smiles under his helmet.Category:TV show episodes Category:LEGO Avengers: Assemble Category:LEGO Avengers: Assemble Episodes Category:Endermonkeyx99